


I’m Friends With the Monster That’s Under My Bed (Literally)

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: Chanyeol is afraid of a lot of things, and Jongdae just thinks it’s kinda cute.





	I’m Friends With the Monster That’s Under My Bed (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 7  
> Word Count: 1,681 words
> 
>  
> 
> Title taken from Eminem’s _The Monster_ ft. Rihanna.  
>  It just fits okay, because what else was i supposed to use?
> 
> i think i tweaked the (cutest) prompt a little, so i'm sorry prompter if this isn't what you expected ;; there was so much more i wanted to write, but alas life is very difficult.

Everyone has a monster, either in their closet or under their bed.

 

Whether they had one growing up, or they got too old to care about the other beings living in their rooms with them; they’re always there.

Jongdae has always known this. _Everyone_ has.

 

But not everyone has a monster quite like Chanyeol.

 

Jongdae remembers his first encounter with Chanyeol when he was five.

“ _What are you doing under my bed_?” Jongdae had asked, hanging upside down to peer into the darkness, when he heard rustling under his bed, and a distinct whine of ‘ _ow_ ’ that followed a thump against his bed. 

“ _I’m trying to scare you_!” a voice whimpered. “... _Did it work_?” the voice followed, as if nothing really happened. Which to Jongdae was true. 

“ _No_ …” Jongdae answered, moving back as a face popped out from under the bed. 

“ _I'm Chanyeol, and I'm the scary monster under your bed_!” He growled, but it wasn't very scary to Jongdae. “ _I'm going to scare your pants off_!”

Jongdae blinked sleepily at him.

“ _'M Jongdae, I sleep on this bed, and ’m not scared of an’thing_!” He slurs, patting his mattress (it has rocketships on the sheets!), “ _are you sure you're not a Tooth Fairy_?” 

 

An offended gasp.

“ _ **I'm a monster**_!”

 

When Jongdae’s eight, Chanyeol is just figuring out how to move from under the bed and into the closet, without _actually_ moving from the floor to the door.

It does catch Jongdae off guard the first time, but he’s a smart kid and learns fast.

 

“ _Boo_!” Chanyeol had exclaimed when Jongdae opens his closet door. “ _Gotcha_!”

“ _Woah_!” the latter had blurted, “ _How’d you do that? You were totally just under the bed_!” the younger cried, “ _That was soo cool_!”

Chanyeol later tells Jongdae that his mom is a closet monster and that his dad was a bed monster, so him and his sister can move from under the bed to inside the closet, _cool isn’t it?_ the young monster exclaimed, jumping from the closest to under the bed to amuse the little human.

 

Fast forward to when Jongdae turns fifteen and Chanyeol is still under his bed (and occasionally in his closet, for some reason).

Over the years, Chanyeol never manages to scare Jongdae, but surprise him instead, which is something he does quite often.

He asks his older brother why he still has a monster under his bed, and why his or Minseok hyung’s monster wasn’t as… _clingy_ as Chanyeol.

 

“All monsters are different, Jongdae.” Joonmyun hyung told him over breakfast, “Yifan didn’t even show up until I turned ten, because he thought it was lame ‘scaring’ a six year old.” he scoffed. Jongdae scratched his head, this didn’t really help with _why_ Chanyeol was still here. 

(Yifan still lives in Joonmyun’s closet, claiming that the second oldest brother had the fashion style of a grandpa and that he had to do something about it. Yifan’s sense of style was more like a little kid going through his father’s closet. Joonmyun is eighteen this year.)

 

“What does Chanyeol do anyway?” Kyungsoo had asked one day after school, doing his homework like a good student. “He doesn’t look like he does anything, kinda like Baekhyun.” he points to his own snoozing monster sticking out of his closet, mumbling when he hears his name and retorting with a _lazy I’m more active at night_.

Jongdae paused his writing. “I-- well, he doesn’t really do _anything_ , if I’m honest.” he let’s the question sink in a bit. 

Chanyeol _really_ doesn’t do anything, now that he thinks about it. The most he’s ever seen Chanyeol move was when he found a pill bug under the bed, and flew so fast from under the bed and into the closet with a surprisingly intense speed, where he found a little spider in one of the corners, where he bursted out and cried all the way into Jongdae’s bed.

Jongdae remembers the memory fondly, he remembers laughing so hard he almost wet his bed.

 

“Hey did you know that his parents are closest monsters and bed monsters?”

 

When Jongdae asks Minseok hyung, he realizes that he isn’t much help either. 

“Why? I thought you liked Chanyeol.” Jongdae does like Chanyeol, he just wants to know why Chanyeol is still here.

“I _do_! I just wanted to know _why_!” Jongdae whines.

 

“All monsters are different, Jongdae.” he had chuckled, ruffling his hair.

 

“Hey Yeol! Check out this new game I got today!” Middle schooler Jongdae yips excitedly as he jumps on his bed and flips over to peek under his bed, where his familiar bed monster startles from his light nap.

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol yelps, nearly knocking his head into the bed frame in his haste to scramble towards his friend. “I told you not to keep scaring me like that.” he pouts. Jongdae laughs. 

“Aren't you supposed to be scaring me?” Chanyeol pouts even harder.

“W-whatever, just show me the game.” he mutters, a cherry toned flush crosses his face. It's endearing, Jongdae thinks.

“Look, it's the new Pokemon game!”

 

 

Chanyeol is _still_ under his bed when Jongdae turns eighteen.

 

“ _Ughhhh_ …” Jongdae groans, throwing his backpack on his bed and collapses in his sheets, writhing and kicking his legs wildly as he continues his vocalization. “uhhhAHHHHHHH.”

“What is it?” Chanyeol peeks out from under the bed, a _One Piece_ manhwa in his hand as he stretches out on the carpet, “Bad day?”

 

Jongdae pouts down at the other.

 

“Not really…” he sighs, turning over onto his belly, “Just, everyone is talking about college, and already turning in applications-- and I just, ahhHHH.” he breaks off groaning into his sheets. “I’m just _tireddd_ of _everythinggg._ ” he hears and feels Chanyeol abandon his book and crawl onto the bed, snuggling into his side.

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry so much about it?” he asked, draping himself over Jongdae’s back, “Kyungsoo doesn’t seem too worried about… everything?”

“Kyungsoo is good at everything, Yeol. He’s smart, well rounded and everybody likes him. And I’m just… _me_.” Jongdae is usually a bubbly and happy-go-lucky kid, but over the years the stress of growing up ate at him, especially in his late year of high school.

Chanyeol and Jongdae sat in silence for a bit.

“I think…” the monster began, “I think you shouldn’t have to worry too much about it now and just be a kid for _now_ , and worry about crossing that bridge when you get there.”

Even though Chanyeol is an oddball of a monster, he’s surprisingly very insightful.

 

“Thanks Yeol, thanks.”

 

 

“Oh god-- you surprised me Chanyeol.” Jongdae groans, turning over as he feels a bigger body slip behind him in bed. It’s 2:34 in the morning. “What happened?” He asks, letting the tall monster bend him into a comfortable position.

“There's a spider, Dae. A spider.”

Jongdae gives him a look. The _look_ you give someone when they wake you up at stupid o'clock in the _morning_. 

“A spider.” he states. 

“Yes, Jongdae! A _spider_!” Chanyeol hisses, as if the spider will hear him, let alone _understand_ him. “Do you know what those things can do to a person? What if it _bit_ me Jongdae?”

Jongdae chances a glance at his alarm clock: yup, still stupid o'clock in the morning. 

Jongdae sighs, “Just go back to sleep Chanyeol.”

“Okay!” the monster chirps back, making himself comfortable as the big spoon.

 

 

“Chan? Yeol?” Jongdae calls out, removing his shoes and jacket, and putting them in their respectful places near the front door. “Chanyeol?” No response. 

Jongdae frowns at this. Chanyeol always responded or showed up, even if Jongdae knew he wasn't actually home — somewhere off in the monster realm — he somehow always told Jongdae where he was or where he went, but today there was no sign of him. Even though it feels as if Jongdae’s been away from home for a week, he expects some sort of _Chanyeol signal_. No open books, no music playing, no humming or singing, just silence. 

They had gotten into a little squabble, which led the two to give each other silent treatments and reluctant communication, leaving both feeling guilty.

 

If Jongdae wasn’t already stressed out and anxious about his company’s new project and the argument, this certainly wasn’t making it any better. He had been having a bad day and he just wanted to come home and cuddle with his favorite monster, and maybe watch a movie on the couch.

But there was no sign of Chanyeol anywhere.

 

Already feeling too high strung and emotional from his terrible day, he wants to start crying, but he feels too exhausted to cry, so he sniffles sadly and shuffles his way to curl up in his bed.

 

But before he can reach his bedroom, the hall closet flies open, making Jongdae squeak and jump.

“Jongdae! Guess what happened today!” Chanyeol is yelling, “My sister just gave birth! I’m an uncle! He’s a little closet-bed monster too— hey, are you okay?” he pauses in his excited rambling to take a better look at his human. “What happened?”

Jongdae stares up at him in disbelief, as if he’s seen a ghost.

“What’s wr—“

“I thought you left!” Jongdae cut him off, stray tears falling now, “Where were you?” 

 

Chanyeol pulls him into a hug and suddenly they’re in bed, “I’m sorry.” Chanyeol really does look sorry, eyes still worried. “My sister was pregnant and gave birth last night, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.” He’s holding Jongdae close, practically rolled on top of the shorter. “Monster pregnancies and births are meant to be kept secret, especially from humans, only family members are allowed to know.” he looks worried, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you.” 

Jongdae sniffs and hits at Chanyeol’s shoulder weakly. “Jerk.” he whispers, shifting on his chest, ready to fall asleep.

 

Chanyeol takes a good look at Jongdae for the first time in weeks and tells him something he’s been thinking for years.

 

“Hey Dae?” getting sleepy mumbling in reply, he continues “I love you.”

Smiling, Jongdae opens his eyes, “Yeah, I love you too, you doofus.”

**Author's Note:**

> notes that i have, but didn't really fit in the story:
> 
> \- monsters are your friends :D, they're just there living their lives  
> \- eventually monsters move to other places to 'haunt'  
> \- i was supposed to stick in all the members, and each member had a monster (CUTE)
> 
> i did not reread this well enough kdjsfhakdjg sorry
> 
> come talk to me! [twitter](https://twitter.com/chentlemenfirst) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chentlemenfirst) ♡


End file.
